


Changing History

by A_Lysdove63



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lysdove63/pseuds/A_Lysdove63
Summary: This is a preview of a Fiction that came to me during writers block of one of my other works.This is a FemNaru/Hokage Naru Time Travel Fiction.What happens when Naru arrives back in time, but back in the middle of the second war as a child and on Uzushio no less?The story picks up with her teenage years.Let me know in the comments if you would like to have more or not. If it flops, then i'll be pulling it down to keep for my own reading enjoyment.Note: This has not been heavily edited yet. If this goes well, then i'll be rearranging it into proper chapter break ups and editing.Thank you, Enjoy!
Relationships: FemNaruko Uzumaki/ OC Hatake, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 23
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen held his bow staff at the ready. Enma, the monkey king and his personal summons, stood at the ready with his own. Both were panting after a long training spar.

Enma twirled his staff before resting the butt on the ground with a nod. “Well done Hiruzen. I was afraid you were getting rusty after having another babe. Sitting at that desk day in and out wasn’t helping.”

Hiruzen, thirty five- still in his prime-, glared at his summons even as his lips twitched.

“I haven’t even reached Forty you old monkey.”

Enma opened his mouth to further argue with his summoner when an ANBU suddenly dropped beside the Hokage.

“Sir!”

“What?” Hiruzen frowned. He’d made specific orders to be left alone to train. There was a lull in the second war and he needed this training time because he foresaw his own addition to the battles to come if Oonoki was going to continue to be an ass. Not to mention the stubborn Sandaime Kazekage or Sandaime Raikage. Kiri’s sudden silence had also had the Hokage worried.

“The Uzukage has sent an Ambassador and a guest to Konoha. They are demanding an immediate private audience.”

Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Where are they?”

“Waiting in your-”

“Here.” A familiar voice spoke from the treeline. Hiruzen, the ANBU, and Enma jumped surprised.

“Arashi!” Hiruzen snapped. “What have i told you about using that damn suppression seal! And why the hell did you bring yourself? You are the Uzukage, not the Ambassador.”

The Elder Redhead just chuckled at the younger man. While two decades separated them, the Niidaime Uzukage still called the Sandaime Hokage his cherished friend. It helped that they both knew that even in her older age Mito could still kick both their asses. 

Violet eyes looked to the still present ANBU. “Leave.” He ordered.

The ANBU looked to his Hokage who nodded and with a few signs the rest of the hidden guard disappeared from their senses. Hiruzen also dismissed Enma with a thanks for the spar.

Once alone the two walked towards the babbling brook laid further within the Hokage’s personal training grounds.

“What brings you here old friend?” hiruzen asked.

Arashi didn’t speak. Instead he stopped and a moment later a massive barrier rose up to box the duo in. Hiruzen didn’t panic. He knew his fellow Kage well after a decade of friendship through leadership and spars.

“Kiri is in secret alliance with Kumo and Iwa. They are planning to wipe us out in the confusion of the end of this war.”

Hiruzen paled. “Where did you learn this?”

“From a very valuable spy. I come to ask of only one thing from Konoha.”

“Anything, if you need our numbers, we’ll be able to sneak them away in small squads. Send out ones that are just recovering-”

Arashi lifted his hand to silence his friend. “None of that. I will not risk their lives after they have just gotten home. And if the other three Nations learn of Konoha’s involvement, they’ll attack you while distracted.”

Hiruzen bit his tongue to hold back an impulsive retort knowing his older friend was correct.

“What do you ask of Konoha then? Uzu is our longest Alley and sister Village.”

“I only ask to remove the Kyuubi from Mito and place it in the vessel we have been training in secret with pieces of the kyuubi’s chakra. They have come of age and skill to take on the rest of the Fox. With them on our home we’ll be able to save ourselves and continue to support Konoha.”

Hiruzen had already paled. “But Mito-sama…”

Arashi smiled. “Our candidate is our brightest Fuuinjutsu Grand Master, even at their young age. They have already created a way for the transfer to be painless and keep Mito alive to keep us children in line for a few more decades. I’m even looking at them for a candidate for my seat. But if you accept and Mito-sama approves, i guess they’ll have to look towards your seat instead.”

“The vessel will be returned to Konoha then?”

“Yes, once our home is secured, as per agreed in the original treaty, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki will live and defend Konoha.”

Hiruzen went silent as he pondered on his friend’s words. He kept quiet for a full twenty minutes before meeting Arashi’s Deep Violet eyes. The man was smoothing out the white that was just recently showing up in his hair and beard, even if his face didn’t show his age as much as his hair.

“I want to meet them first.”

Arashi nodded. “I expected that. They are a fine shinobi and will serve both our villages well.” Arashi’s lips twitched with mirth. “Though they don’t look an Uzumaki, and is only technically half Uzumaki, their heart has always had the strength of the swirling eddies.”

“Half? So they might be able to blend in better? Your clan does stick out.”

“Hai. They are even willing to take up their Maternal name if you wish to hide them further.”

Hiruzen hummed. “We’ll see. When can I meet-” Arashi lifted his hand and a tri prong Kuni appeared. Chakra hummed before he threw it at his side. A blink later and a mess of blonde stood beside the Uzukage.

Hiruzen blinked...and blinked again. Golden blonde hair, Cobalt eyes, sunkissed skin, whiskered cheeks, MASSIVE Chakra. Hiruzen paled at the size of it. The slip of a girl that didn’t even reach the Uzukage’s shoulders had chakra that was almost twice as large as the aged Uzukage’s.

“Hiruzen, meet Uzumaki-Namikaze Narumi, my great granddaughter. Do you remember my Grandson Seichi?”

“Some. I thought he was lost in the beginning of this war?”

Arashi nodded. “Ah, we thought so too. It wasn’t learned until later that he survived thanks to a civilian woman. A few years later and she found her way to us with the First Blonde Uzumaki since Tsuna-chan. Unfortunately she died from her illness only a few months later. My Grandson had given up his life to protect them on his way home. So, Narumi here was taken in by my family and raised in the clan arts. She proved from even a young age that she is powerful and destined for great things. Her chakra proved to be even better than my Grand Niece’s own. While Narumi is a few years older than Kushina, like i explained, she has been training for this.”

Hiruzen looked to the girl that was just a teen. Then again, she was an uzumaki, they were always hard to tell the ages of.

“How old is she?”

“Narumi is Sixteen.”

Hiruzen nodded before frowning. “You said Namikaze?”

“Hai. That is the name her mother used, i do not know if it is part of Konoha’s old clan or not. She does have their coloring, but isn’t that clan extinct or close to it?”

“There is only one boy and his father left. His mother died of illness and his father is one of my Jounin.”

“Hmm..Her mother’s name was Seina. That is all i know.”

Hiruzen sighed. “I will look into it.” Brown eyes looked to the still silent teenager. “You are sure about this Narumi-san?”

The blonde then surprised Hiruzen by smiling and revealing dimples.  _ If i was not married and fifteen years younger… _ He wistfully thought.

“A part of the Chakra i possess also contains part of the Kyuubi’s consciousness. It took years, but i wore the old furrball down. He is my friend and partner. I made him a promise to make him whole once more. I do not break my promises to my friends. Plus, this will allow me to protect my home. Then when Konoha becomes my new home, i’ll be able to work with the Kyuubi to protect it and all the precious people i will one day have in her walls.”

Hiruzen felt the knot in his chest loosen. “You will make a fine Kage one day.”

“Thank you Hokage-sama.”

“Konoha will accept once you have Mito-sama’s approval. Alert me when the transfer will be done. Afterwards we can look into getting her Konoha Shinobi registration complete along with her citizenship and housing. Will she be living in the compound with Mito-sama?”

Arashi looked to Narumi. The blonde blinked before nodding. “If Mito-sama will have me, i will stay. If not then i can find a place. I would also be interested in meeting these two Namikaze if possible. Even if we are distant relatives, it would be nice to know more of my mother’s side of the family.”

Hiruzen nodded. “I’ll talk with Minoru when he returns from his assignment.”

“Splendid.” Arashi clapped. “Until then, we will leave you to train and go see about visiting that old hag i call a mother.”

Hiruzen paled. “You know she sees and hears everything. Why would you chance saying that out loud!” the Hokage panicked, but Arashi just laughed as he took Narumi’s arm and the duo was gone just as suddenly as they appeared. The barrier dropped and along with it the Hokage’s shoulders.

~~

Hiruzen looked down at the aged Uzumaki woman. Faded Violet eyes just smiled at him.

“You worry too much Hiruzen-kun. I have seen the seal Arashi will be using. Narumi-chan is an amazing seal mistress. Konoha and Uzushio will bloom with her leading the sealing world. Plus, she will be good to my old friend here. It seems that she has no fear of the beast like i’ve always had.”

The Sandaime nodded and soon left the room when the second Uzumaki, only this one blonde, laid down on the second sealing alter. He was quick to move out of the room so the sealing could be completed.

~~

Hiruzen looked up at the blonde teenager. It had been three months since she’d taken the Kyuubi from Mito-sama. While drained, the Shodaime’s wife had recovered and even bounced back enough to take over their Sealing department.

“All your paperwork is complete. You’ve completed your assimilation training with your additional chakra. Your Proctors report that you are at Elite Jounin Levels and field ready. Your simulation exams were passed with flying colors and compliments and praises from all your instructors.”

Arashi beamed from his seat by the window. He’d returned home while she was being tested, but had returned to Konoha once more to pick up his great granddaughter to prepare for their end of the war.

“It is my pleasure and Honor to award you with both Konoha Citizenship to be dual Citizenship with uzushio, but to award you the Honor of being a dual Shinobi of both Uzushio and Konoha. Thank you for all the burdens you have already taken on and all the sacrifices you will later make for both your homes.”

Narumi, dressed in her Deep Blue Battle Kimono with grey belt, black shinobi pants and sandals, Her hands gloved in grey fingerless gloves, baggy sleeves of the Kimono top acting as a way to hide all of the Storage seals woven into them. Long blonde hair tied up and still caressing the back of her knees.

Hiruzen presented her the new traveling papers created specifically for her.

“Unfortunately, you’ll still have to wear two headbands. No matter how much our symbols are similar, you’ll need both.” He handed over her new Konoha headband. Her Uzushio one was already on her forehead keeping her bangs from being too much in her face. She took the new headband and tied it to her left arm, where she knew the ANBU marks rested as it was closest to the heart.

The Two Kage nodded.

“As agreed Narumi will return to Uzushio until it is deemed safe for her to return to Konoha.”

~~

  
  


Narumi stood atop the Kage tower in the place that has been her home for ten years now. Her Mentor and Grandfather figure sighed as he lowered the spyglass with sight enhancement seals carved into its sides.

“They are only hours out now.” He whispered into the wind. “I can’t imagine what would have become of my people if you hadn’t shown up in my office and demanded a private audience….” Sharp violet eyes met Cobalt. “Rokudaime-dono.”

Narumi huffed. “I no longer hold that title and never will again. Not with how i plan to change history.”

“Yes, for Uzushio to fall and then not even Three and a half decades later for Konoha to fall.” The Uzukage hummed. “Can there really be no true peace?”

“There had been.” Narumi whispered. “We lived in true peace with the other five nations for eight years. Then we were manipulated into a fifth war by deceit, betrayal, greed, and lies. I have half a mind to completely wipe Kiri and Iwa from the surface of this Nation, but then i remember that the actions of a few are not the actions of the whole. I still have friends to be born from those nations. I will not deprive my counterpart from them.”

“So you still wish for me to send Kushina to Konoha with you?”

“Yes, She has become like a sister to me. While she will no longer be the Jinchuriki, Konoha will still need options available if i ever fall. She has the chakra that can be passed down to hold a Jinchuriki. You never know when Konoha may need her or any child she has.”

Arashi narrowed his eyes on the blonde before smacking her upside the head.

The blonde yelped and blinked at her elder with a pout.

“Stop talking like a Kage, you are a teenager again. Enjoy it.”

Narumi chuckled sheepishly. “Gomen, i forget to flip the switch off sometimes. Kurama has to normally remind me, Dattebayo.”

Arashi just chuckled and shook his head. “I only worried at how cynical you were talking about the girl you consider a sister. Even if you only have six years on her.”

“She is secure though right?” Narumi asked with worry and care once more back in her voice and posture.

“Yes, her and the other Genin and Civilians have already been sealed away in the bunkers. All important relics, jutsu scrolls, and classified information has been sealed away as well. Our chuunin and Jounin and ANBU are all in place.”

Narumi nodded. “Then let me lighten the load for our people.”

“Be safe, don’t wear yourself out Naru-chan. You are still a daughter of mine doesn’t matter how many generations are between us.”

Cobalt eyes sparkled as she crouched on the railing. “I love you too Jiji.” With a powerful leap, the Blonde Uzumaki was airborne. In her place appearing with a massive burst of Chakra was the Kyuubi no Kitsune in the flesh.

A dark chuckle filled the air before with a semi gentle leap, it left the village and landed on Uzu’s beaches. Sirens could be heard in the distance from the fleets of all three attacking nations, but the Kyuubi didn’t care. Bijuu bomb after Bijuu bomb the hundreds upon hundreds of ships were destroyed. Just like in the history Narumi knew, none survived. Originally every last uzushio shinobi, kunoichi, and civilian had given their lives to make that so. This time, a single Bijuu took out the fleets.

It didn’t stop the Shinobi that had already been making tracks to Uzushio’s shores, but it took out a greater number of them.

Releasing her transformation, Narumi landed on the beach to join her family. Joining them, in the creation of clones, their numbers soon were greater than the three villages attacking their small island home. Between clones, seals, and greater stamina, the three armies were finished off.

Narumi soon returned to her Jiji so she wouldn’t have to face the bodies that were washing up on the shore.

~~

Looking at her studio apartment that had the best view of the Uzushio sunset, Narumi lifted her pack higher on her shoulder. It was full of all of her personal things that she would be taking to move into Konoha. She’d already set it up with a cousin of hers to stop in and clean up the place every once in a while as a routine D-rank. The Genin had loved the easy pay. She also had one of Narumi’s personal messaging scrolls and would be alerted when Narumi planned to be home so food and cleaning could be done.

Heading out, the Blonde Teen Uzumaki headed for the meeting place of her escort team. It had taken six months before the once white beaches of uzu were cleaned and the air stopped smelling of decaying bodies. Uzushio, like her people bounced back.

“Naru-nee!” a bright voice brought Narumi out of her thoughts. Smiling brightly, the blonde met ten year old Kushina at the clean docks. Red hair as bright as all their family and violet eyes as beautiful as any main family Uzumaki. Kushina knew part of her duty as a secondary host if needed, or as the bearer of future hosts. But she was also Narumi’s prized student and honorary little sister.

“Are you ready to go Shina?”

The redhead nodded even as there was nervousness in her gaze. “Ne, ne, Naru-nee, will i have dual citizenship as well?”

“Hai~” Narumi smiled. “Once you finish your studies at the Konoha Academy and get your hitai-ate, you will be awarded Dual Citizenship like me. This will allow you to also act as Uzushio’s ambassador when you make Jounin.”

Kushina beamed with pride. “Then it’s only a short shot to Uzukage!” The redhead bounced as they headed for their boat where the rest of the Chuunin team with a mix of Uzu and Konoha shinobi waited.

“Uzukage? Why not Hokage since that is where we will be living most of the time.” Narumi asked curiously.

Kushina snorted and dropped her bags, red hair swirling as she rounded on her older sister.

“We’ll that’s because You’ll be Hokage. Wouldn’t that be awesome! Uzumaki’s as both Kages!”

Narumi chuckled and gave her sister a small smile. “You forget Imouto, i’m taking my mother’s name while in Konoha. It will protect me because of my partner i protect.”

Kushina’s face fell. “oh...RIght...But you’re still my sister right??”

Narumi snorted. “Of course, there is much you still need to learn short stack.”

“Short stack!?” The redhead turned into a tomato. “I am not that short! One day i’ll be taller than you! Jiji says that you aren’t gonna grow anymore anyways! So you’ll always be short!”

A tick formed on Narumi’s jaw at the shot to her own height. “You little brat.” She hissed and Kushina was right to start running even as the boat they were on was long since cast away from Uzu.

“Get back here brat!” Narumi shouted as she chased the Uzumaki child around their boat on the deck and even down on the water.

“Uh…..”The Lead Konoha shinobi articulated confused on how he should react. They were keeping up with the boat, but they were technically still not ON it. He looked to his fellow Jounin provided by Uzu. The redhead just slapped his face and dragged it down. Auburn eyes met a curious pale blue of the Yamanaka Jounin.

“You will save your sanity by just saying they are Uzumaki. While not all of us are insane in some way shape or form, the clan as a whole have …..Quirks to our personality. The most common being that we do have a lot of energy due to our reserves so Narumi-sama is probably wearing Kushina-sama down so she’ll sleep tonight.”

“They are going to be troublesome.” The Nara Chuunin teenager grumbled. “Aren’t they?”

The Chuuni Uzumaki woman snickered. “Oh yeah, only Uzumaki’s can ever handle another Uzumaki. Kushina-chan is especially excitable. She’s driven plenty of our own people nutty during her training. Only Narumi-sama has seemed to be able to calm her down.”

“Mendoksai.” The Nara Chuunin groaned.

The two Jounins chuckled while the only female giggled.

As predicted Kushina was eventually worned out and passed out in her own cabin. Narumi not as much. She sat and talked with her more distant cousins during their two watches before she was tired enough to join them in sleep.

After a few more days of travel the group was in Konoha. Dressed in a deep blue Battle Kimono with black lining this time, Narumi took in the familiar air that was Konoha. Their group was checking in at the gate house before reporting to the Hokage.

Curious violet eyes watched Narumi. With careful hands, Narumi removed her Uzu headband from her head and held the strap in her mouth. Removing her Konoha Headband from her arm, the Blonde replaced the headband on her forehead. The Uzu one taking its place on her arm closest to her heart.

“Nee-san?” Kushina asked curiously.

“Hm?” The blonde looked to her little sister eyeing the Headband switch. “Oh, do not worry Imouto. This is for the people of Konoha’s comfort. They need to know that my duty is to them first now instead of Uzushio. But Uzushio will always be my home and where my heart lies.”

The redhead was a little confused but took the hand Narumi held out for her. Their two distant cousins walked back to them and handed Narumi and Kushina’s paperwork back to the elder of the two Kunoichi.

“You’re all set.” Tendo sighed with sadness in his voice.

“You’ll be Konoha Shinobi first now.” Ayame hummed with glistening eyes. “But never forget you were born in the whirling eddies.”

“Never.” Narumi whispered and pulled them into hugs. The two elder cousins taking Kushina in a hug next.

“Be sure to send a summons home with your letters, I know the messaging scrolls are forbidden to be used for such personal things.” Ayame said wiping away her tears.

“Of course.” Narumi smiled softly. “Safe travels home. Konoha will protect us.”

With tearful nods the two Uzu Shinobi dashed back into the Forests of outer Konoha to head home.

“Come.” Narumi whispered to the tightly clinging Kushina. “Let’s go see where Mito-Oba will be having us stay.” Kushina gave a quiet nod as they followed their remaining two escorts to the Hokage tower first then to the Uzumaki Compound.

~~

Coal eyes snapped open when a scent filled his nose on the breeze. Long silver hair whipped in the wind as he sought with his eyes on where that scent was coming from. Sharp eyes located it when the sun reflected off the golden hair of the smiling Kunoichi.

“Aniki?” The slightly younger Shinobi asked his elder brother. He too had slightly long silver hair, but it wasn’t at the length of his elder brother’s yet.

“Who’s that?” The elder brother asked.

A matching pair of Coal eyes followed his brother’s line of sight before tilting his head as well. “I don’t know. I don’t recognize her. But she had a Konoha hitai-ate, so we’ll learn soon. Why Sanjiro-nii-san?”

“There’s...something interesting about her scent. Can’t you smell it too?”

Sakumo closed his eyes and took in the scent his brother was talking about. With a small frown the younger teen brother shook his head. “Nope. All the other scents of home are blocking her out.”

The nineteen year old Sanjiro hummed back at his sixteen year old brother. “Come, we need to get back home and get the pups trained. Just because the war is over doesn’t mean we get to lack on our training.”

“Hai.”

~~

The young redhead Uzumaki looked up at the academy building. It was so different than the one from home. She could feel all the different chakras of her soon to be classmates.

“Nervous?” Narumi asked even if she didn’t have to. She could feel the ten-year old’s hand shaking in her own.

“A little.” Kushina mumbled.

“You will do fine. You were already on your way to Kunoichi of the Year in Uzushio and that is hard to do with the two extra classes it has than Konoha does.”

“We’ll still practice sealing and Chakra Manipulation right?”

“Of course. But like other clans in Konoha they are our techniques so we practice them behind Clan walls so that we still have some cards up our sleeves.”

“Hm.” The redhead mused.

“I’m going to grab a day mission from the Hokage to get to know my own peers.” Narumi reminded her imouto. “So how about we both do our best to make friends and meet tonight and talk it over during dinner. I’m sure Mito-oba would be excited to hear our stories.”

Kushina let out a sigh and nodded. With one more tight hug, the redhead ran off to join the other students heading in with the recently rung schoolbell.

Narumi let out a long sigh before looking to the sky. She sent a silent prayer for Kushina to have a better day this time around knowing that she had more than Mito waiting for her at home and that the rest of her family was still alive and well back on Uzushio.

“Excuse me?”

Narumi hummed even as she came back to earth and looked to the person that had gained her attention. Narumi startled when she swore she came face to face with her father. The only thing missing was the Hokage robe and slight build. This blonde man had broader shoulders and almost a full head on Narumi.

“Yes?” She asked hesitantly.

The man fumbled suddenly with something to say. “Was that your daughter?”

Narumi blinked before giggling. “N-no. That was my little sister. We just moved to konoha and i wanted to make sure she didn’t bail on her first day of class because of her nerves.”

The blonde man chuckled and rubbed his neck. “Yeah, i have a son about her age. He’s a sweet boy. Hopefully if they share a class, he’ll help your sister settle in.” He suddenly held out a hand to her. “Namikaze Minoru, Jounin of Konoha.”

Narumi had already guessed that and she saw his own Cobalt eyes recognize that she wasn’t surprised.

“Uzumaki-Namikaze Narumi, new Jounin of Konoha and Ambassador for Uzushio.”

Minoru let out a breath he had been holding. “Hokage-sama told me about you but i wasn’t sure.” Cobalt eyes bounced across her face. “But you look just like her….Uh...Oh, i mean you look like my twin sister. She left Konoha years ago, saying she wanted to explore… She was a decent Chuunin and on her way to Jounin before she retired early and just left….Oh, i’m rambling.”

Narumi giggled and waved the older man off. “Do not worry Minoru-san, i do the same. So my mother Seina was your twin?” Narumi asked as they began walking towards the front of the Hokage tower.

“Hai. She was the brains between the two of us. She really could have gone far as a kunoichi, but she was also a pacifist at heart. She only spent a few years as Chuunin before retiring. I didn’t blame her and didn’t stop her.” He gained a sad look on his face. “I always prayed to Kami for her safety...She didn’t pass alone right?”

“I don’t have many memories of my mother and father. But I remember the sound of her laughter and her smile. Father brought those out in her. Their love was true and unbreakable. He died protecting us on our way back to Uzu, but she was okay with passing so she could be with him once more. Trusting in his family to raise me like they would have.”

Minoru smiled fondly. “I hope that once you are settled in more, that we could spend time together. I would like to get to know my niece some more.” He asked even as they entered the Jounin mission assignment room.

“Hm, already found her did you Minoru-san?” The Sandaime chuckled around his cigar.

The two blonde jounins looked to the Hokage. Minoru had the decency to look sheepish for not addressing his Hokage when first walking in. Narumi snorted at the almost forty year old man.

“Yo, Jiji. What you got for me? I need to be back to pick up Kushina-chan.”

A few jaws dropped including Minoru’s.

Hiruzen just sighed and rubbed his temples. “Arashi warned me. Mito warned me. You aren’t going to give me the respect my Title gives. Not to mention brat, i am NOT. THAT. OLD.”

Narumi gave a foxy grin. “Keep telling yourself that. I can see you hiding those grey hairs from here. Man up like Arashi-jiji and just admit that you’re an awesome old shinobi and have the hair to prove it.”

Hiruzen sighed and pulled out his cigar to regard the Uzumaki Jinchuriki with a deadpan look.

“If i hadn’t seen it for myself i would doubt your position as an ambassador.”

Narumi chuckled huskily. “I’m a Kunoichi.”

“Hai, hai.” The Hokage muttered and looked down at his Missions available. He grabbed a scroll and tossed it to her. “C-rank Delivery Mission.”

Narumi looked at the scroll in hand. “So…..It’s Mark C-rank because a Genin squad could possibly do it, but it could bump up to a B or A-rank due to the few skirmishes still going on around where it will send me?”

“Yep.” The Hokage huffed. “Arashi said you are their fastest shinobi. The estimated time for a normal chuunin squad for this would be two days.”

Narumi sniffed as she looked down at the scroll before sharp cobalt eyes looked up through her bangs to the Hokage. The Jounin paper ninja at his side shivered a little at the predatory grin that lit the Kunoichi’s lips.

“Oh...You are so on Jiji.”

Then to the shock of all, the blonde was gone in a blink.

“Uh...what was that?” Another Jounin asked.

“Hm, i’m not sure myself, though it does remind me of Sensei’s jutsu.” Hiruzen hummed before freezing. “Oh kami. Arashi said she was a grand master. It wouldn’t be out of her range to make her own.”

“Own what Hokage-sama?” Minoru asked taking his own low B-rank mission.

“Teleportation Jutsu.” THe Hokage sighed. “I think i’m rather glad i don’t have Tsunade-chan’s habit of betting. I think i would have just lost if i’d made a bet with that brat.”

Minoru chuckled at his hokage’s pained face. “I think so too sir.”

Brown eyes locked on his Jounin. “So, what do you think of your niece?”

“She is very much like Seina, but at the same time, she’s not. Seina was always a calm child with a big heart. She was never that outgoing.”

“Hm, that is her Uzumaki genes. Though she will be going by Namikaze while in Konoha since she doesn’t look like the rest of her family. But i’m sure you’ll be fixing that soon.”

Minoru smiled and the Hokage twitched when he saw the familiar dimples. “Hai. Thank you Hokage-sama for informing me of her.”

~~

Narumi sighed as she finished up her report and handed it in. As her gut had told her, and as per normal for Konoha, Her first C-rank had jumped to an A-rank when she ran into a few Suna Jounin in River Country.

The blonde was scratched to hell still from the puppet corps member she couldn’t disable until the end of the four verses one fight.

“Make sure to check yourself out at the hospital.” The Jounin on duty frowned concerned at the kunoichi before him.

Narumi waved him off. “No worries, i’m immune to most poisons.”

A skeptical brow shot up. “Whatever, not my problem if you drop dead from stubbornness.”

Narumi chuckled as she walked away. “My stubbornness has kept me alive all these years!” She shot back. The man rolled his eyes but grumbled about eccentric shinobi giving the rest of them bad names.

Humming to herself, Narumi booked it to the academy. She arrived just as the last bell was ringing. She didn’t let her exhaustion show as she eagerly awaited her little sister.

Chuckling reached her sensitive ears as did the new, but hopefully soon to be familiar signature.

“You really are fast.” Minoru nodded as he moved to her side after spotting her join the crowd of parents or guardians.

Narumi beamed. “Fastest Shinobi alive. It took a bit of research, but i figured out the Niidaime’s technique and only plan on improving on it as i experiment further.”

Minoru chuckled. “Sounds exciting. Never had an interest in the Sealing arts myself.”

Their conversation lulled a bit as the youngest children arrived and the parents left with their excited chattering.

“I don’t want to push things, but if you would like, i would like to extend an invitation to you and your sister to join my son and I for dinner tonight. After i heard about you, i went digging into my storage and found some old pictures of your mother...If you’d like to know more about her.”

Narumi felt her heart twing with guilt at the lie, but at the same time, she yearned to know more about her Namikaze lineage.

“I would love to-”

“NEE-SAN!” An excited voice shouted before Narumi barely had any time to catch the ball of red before it slammed into her.

Narumi chuckled as she used Kushina’s momentum to spin them instead of falling down. 

“Shina-chan!” Narumi grinned before she realized something was wrong. Her darling little sister was wrapped around her like she did when she was a toddler. It was the scent of tears that alerted Narumi that something was wrong. “Imouto?” She asked softer as she easily held the ten year old against her chest and soothed her by brushing her hair.

“I hate it here! I wanna go HOME!” Kushina cried into the Blonde’s shoulder.

Narumi sighed and nuzzled her imouto. “Everything is still new Imouto, how about we go home, make some cocoa and you tell me what happened as we work on your seal practice.”

Kushina sniffled but didn’t lift up from her sister’s neck. “Hai.” She mumbled.

Narumi looked to see Minoru looking at them in understanding. “We can try at a later date. I hope things work out okay.”

“It will just take time.” Narumi nodded before she spotted the ten year old blonde boy move to his father’s side silently.

“Tou-san?” he asked softly.

“Ah, Minato.” The elder Blonde Smiled. “I was hoping to introduce you two better, but i guess it will just have to be a short one today, and we can talk more over dinner later.”

Narumi nodded and looked to the child Minato. “Hello Minato-kun, i’m Uzumaki-Namikaze Narumi, your father’s niece. That makes me your Cousin.”

Minato blinked before looking at the female blonde then the quiet Redheaded girl from his class. His young, but observant eyes could see her trembling.

“The other boys were making fun of her hair.” He suddenly blurted. “The girls were just making it worse when she used a verbal tic.”

Kushina had stiffened in Narumi’s hold, but the blonde just rubbed her back soothingly.

“Thank you Minato-kun. I assume that you did not think the same?”

THe blonde boy shook his head. “No. They were being mean and rude. They used to call me banana boy when we first started together, but i ignored them and they stopped having fun making fun of me.”

“You didn’t tell me this.” Minoru grumbled.

Minato looked sheepishly to his dad. “We just lost mom. I didn’t want to bother you with school yard bullies.”

“Minato….” Minoru sighed exasperated.

Narumi couldn’t help her snort before smiling kindly at Minato. “Thank you for telling me that Minato-kun. I’m sure it would have been a battle to pry it from my Imouto’s own mouth. She’s stubborn like that. But she’s also strong. She’ll bounce back.”

Minato nodded before tilted his head contemplating something. “I think her hair is pretty.”

Kushina squeaked in Narumi’s hold before snapping around to look back at Minato with wide violet eyes. He just smiled at her kindly and Narumi had to bite her lip when his dimples popped out. Kushina flushed as red as her hair.

“Alright,” Narumi chuckled “We’ll do a raincheck for dinner plans. For now i need to get Kushina home. We’ll see you two later.”

“Ja ne.” Minoru nodded as Minato waved still smiling and popping those dimples.

Narumi’s snicker was the last thing they heard before she was just gone.

Both blonde males blinked.

“Tou-san?” Minato asked curiously.

“She’s a Grand Seal Master. She’s recreated the Niidaime’s teleportation technique. That’s one way to save time walking.” He huffed before taking his son’s hand and leading him through a few Shunshins home.

~~

Kushina walked back into class the next day. Her eyes quickly went to eyes that were twins of her sister’s. Minato waved to her and the seat next to him. With a shy smile she joined the blonde boy for class, pleased to make a new friend even if the day prior had been a bad start.

It helped when he started asking her questions about Fuuinjutsu and what else could be done with it. Kushina couldn’t help relaxing and opening up about her Clan’s art. By the end of the school day, Minato was coming home with Kushina instead of walking home to an empty house, to learn more about Fuuinjutsu with Mito-sama’s permission. So Kushina started him on the basic lessons and practices.

Minoru was shocked when he returned to see a Fox summons sitting on his porch with a note. Apparently that rain check was called in and at the Uzumaki compound instead. He just chuckled and made his way there after a day of training with some of his fellow Jounin.

He wasn’t surprised as much when somehow the evening ended up with both kids exhausted from training after dinner, and drinking sake on the engawa with his niece. He told stories to her into the night of her mother, his deceased wife, and his parents who were a decade gone now from the war. She returned the favor with stories of the main family of the Uzumaki clan and Uzushio itself. Those stories prepared him then for the craziness he would see for years to come from the Uzumaki duo.

~~

_ Two years later... _

Narumi stared at the form before her.

“Are you sure this is something you want to do Naru-chan?” Mito asked from her seat at the Kotatsu while Narumi looked back out to the garden.

“I’ve been in Konoha for two years. Kushina made Genin with Minato last year. Jiraiya-san is a good teacher for them both.”

“But you’ve never met the Sandaime’s student though. I’ve personally heard he’s a bit of a pervert.”

Narumi smiled sadly though it was hidden since her back was to Mito. Instead she was leaning against the sliding door opening and staring out into the private Uzumaki Compound garden. The leaves had already turned with fall, but hadn’t let go of their bows yet. October was in full swing and Narumi was eighteen just two days ago.

It had been a busy two years. For the most part Narumi had kept to missions close to home, but had soon taken initiative to request mission with Minoru who was an information gathering specialist. They had spent three months in close quarters during an undercover mission not even six months ago. Whatever space had been left because of the awkwardness of being unknown relatives was gone after that. He’s grown into a true uncle for her and she couldn’t ask for more.

On a personal note, while her little sister had grown in leaps and bounds to make friends, Narumi had more difficulty.

Kushina had made friends with all the clan heirs in her clan along with Minato. Minato and Mikoto were the redhead’s best friends and when not doing missions could always be found together or with Shikaku, one of Minato’s best friends.

And while Kushina and Tsume scuffled and brawled a lot, Narumi could tell that the Inuzuka heir enjoyed the challenge Kushina always threw down.

Yet, Narumi couldn’t do that. For as social as the blonde was, she couldn’t find herself bonding with any of the teams she has worked with over the years. Sure they were friendly, but they would just look at her uzu headband and give her a  _ look _ . Its like they didn’t think she was fully loyal to Konoha.

“Kushina has a team to keep her busy with training and missions. Plus, i’ve heard whispers of ANBU. They become families. That’s how close their friendships become….I miss having friends. The letters from uzu are nice, but i haven’t been needed for any S-rank mission for them since i came here.”

Mito sighed and threw a pen at her Great Great Granddaughter. “Stop babbling then and over thinking. Sign the form and go get tested.”

Narumi sent Mito a smile and nod before disappearing into the wind.

“Silly child.” The Uzumaki hummed even as a house helper cleaned up Naru-chan’s breakfast plates.

  
  


Hiruzen stared up at the blonde Teen. There was nothing but steel determination and stubbornness in those cobalt eyes.

“Are you sure? ANBU isn’t for everyone.”

“I want to try.”

“Hm...Because of your status i’ll have to talk to my advisors-” Panic threatened Narumi.

“Hokage-sama! Please don’t. I don’t want anyone thinking they can use me as a weapon.”

Hiruzen startled and looked at her shocked. “Why on heavens sake would you think that?”

Narumi grimaced and looked away, holding her tongue.

“Narumi-san?”

“I’m...a strong sensor. Kurama only makes it stronger. I can sense malicious intent.”

Hiruzen’s brow touched his hairline. “And this matters how?”

“...” Narumi opened and shut her mouth before sighing and trying again. “I am not comfortable around your ex-teammate Danzo. He stares at me like a rare animal that he can’t wait to cage, brainwash, and then use to his disposal. His chakra is so...Dark to my senses and reeks of Malicious intent.”

Hiruzen had bristled at the beginning until he saw the real fear, worry and even terror in her eyes.

“Danzo only has Konoha’s best interest at heart.”

Narumi frowned. “Then why does Mito-sama come home ranting about him being a warhawk and trying to restart the second war or instigate a third one with all of his proposals at the Council meetings?”

Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his temple, he chose to act like he didn’t hear her last comment. “Per your request, I will keep your admittance into the ANBU, even with your status as a secret. Only your Captain and the ANBU commander will be made known just in case you are compromised and need extraction.”

Narumi felt her shoulders drop in relief. “Thank you Hokage-sama.”

“Please also remember your place as one of my Shinobi.” He said with stern eyes and a deceptively calm voice.

Narumi didn’t even flinch, instead she just raised a brow. “I do. Konoha and Uzushio are my homes. I will protect them and their people with my life. That will never change.”

With a nod, Narumi took her signed papers and followed one of the Hokage’s guards to the hidden ANBU headquarters.

~~

Captain Hound, Hatake Sanjiro, looked at his three team members as they sat unmasked in one of the lounge rooms of the ANBU barracks. Nara Tenshi, code name Deer. Yamanaka Akito, Code name Bird. Hyuuga Kenshi, Code name Badger.

“You all read my missive?” Sanjiro stood while the other three sat in various places around the lounge.

“We’re getting a new teammate.” Tenshi yawned, rubbing his eyes bored.

Akito gave a lecherous grin. “I heard it’s gonna be a chick.” He ran a hand through his shoulder length pale blonde hair. “Think she’s single? I wouldn’t mind having something pretty to look at instead of ya’ll ungly mugs.”

Sanjiro narrowed sharp eyes on his friend and teammate. “Knock it off Akito. You know how deadly Kunoichi can be if they are skilled enough to make it into ANBU.”

“Can she keep up?” Kenshin frowned, pale eyes judging already. “We are an infiltration and assassination squad. Kunoichi don’t tend to go for our teams. They go for the demolition experts since they tend to be smaller, or the seduction squads.”

Sanjiro sighed and rubbed his eyes with thumb and forefinger. “I got one warning from Dragon.”

The three sat up at the mention of their Boss only a step down from their Boss Boss.

“Do not insult or piss her off. There are no warning signs for her temper.”

“Tch, so we’ll have to deal with a temperamental Kunoichi? How’d she even make it into ANBU with that? I thought there was a strict policy on controlling emotions.” Kenshin grit out before suddenly freezing.

Tanned hands slid down Kenshi’s chest even as a Kunai rested lazily against his throat. The Hyuuga swallowed as he realized he couldn’t move.

“Oh? Talking about me already?” A husky voice purred in his ear. Pale lavender eyes moved to meet Cobalt. Golden blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and onto his chest. “How sweet those words were. I’ll have to remember to pay you back for them  _ Hyuuga-san. _ ” The blonde Kunoichi grinned foxily even as the point of her kunai drew a drop of blood from the paralized Hyuuga.

He tried to swallow his fear as he could feel the potent Killer Intent she was just barely leaking.

“Or….”She drew out still smiling predatorily at him. “You can apologize for your sexist comments and I wont activate the seal’s second purpose and electrocute you to within an inch of your life.”

Kenshin made the smartest decision of a Hyuuga in history.

“I apologize Kunoichi-sama, it was rude and sexist of me to speak of you that way without getting to know you better. Please forgive my transgressions.”

Narumi smirked and patted his chest, removing the seal. “Good boy.” Straightening she met two shocked eyes of her fellow teammates before looking at the man that wore her Captain’s mask on his hip.

“Captain Hound?”

“Hai. You were almost late for reporting.”

“Gomen, I got distracted helping my imouto with her sealing practice.”

“Hm.” Sanjiro grunted before jerking his head to make her stand beside him. “Gentlemen this is Namikaze Narumi, She will be joining our team as Agent Fox. Agent Fox, introduce yourself.”

Narumi bowed to the three older men. “Good day, i am Uzumaki-Namikaze Narumi. In Konoha I prefer to only use my Namikaze name for safety reasons. I am eighteen and previously a Jounin but now ANBU. I specialize in Fuuinjutsu barriers, traps, and many other fields. Outside of Fuuinjutsu, I am a skilled Kenjutsu user, and have a high affinity towards Ninjutsu due to my larger reserves. I am a Wind Element Primary with trained secondaries in water and lightning. I am also working on my Fire and Earth affinities. I do not have a skill in creating Genjutsu, but cannot be caught in any level of them. I am also strong in my Taijutsu skill and have mixed my Clan’s style with a personal one. Outside of Jutsu, I am a skilled tracker due to my enhanced senses and chakra sensing sensitivity. Lastly, I do have a summons contract and am the only summoner between Uzushio and Konoha to hold the Fox Contract. I look forward to working on a permanent team and getting to know each of you better.” She smiled kindly at them.

All three sitting men blushed at different levels. The hyuuga was reserved enough to only have pink ears. The Nara’s cheeks were pink. Akito was beat red as he saw just how beautiful their new teammate was.

“Cap!” Akito said sharply and firmly with nothing but dead seriousness in his gaze as he met the Hatake’s own blank face. He would not let his own surprise at her beauty gain a physical reaction in front of his team. Especially since he was already fighting down the need to burry his nose in her neck and take in that scent she was covered in.

“What?”

“She’s too pretty. I take it back, i’ll deal with ya’lls ugly mugs. We’ll have captain after Captain petitioning to get her transfer to them just to have eye candy.”

Sanjiro face palmed. Narumi blinked unaffected.

“Troublesome blonde.” Tenshi groaned. “You’re an Uzumaki?”

The grin returned full force, but with a more predatory sharpness to it. “Oh? You seem troubled by my Clan name.”

Tenshi sighed. “My cousin escorted you home. He talked about how the Uzumaki escorts were talking about how uzumaki’s were a certain type of insane that only other Uzumaki’s could handle.”

Narumi chuffed amused. “That talk was about handling Uzumaki Children.”

Sanjiro clapped getting his team’s attention. “Enough. Hokage-sama wants us back in fighting form in a week. He has a mission for us waiting. So, we’ll be spending the next week camping out in 44.”

Tenshi groaned in unison with his two other teammates.

“44?” Narumi asked curiously.

“The forest of Death.” Kenshin sighed. “Training grounds 44. Legends say that it was created after Shodaime-sama got completely plastered one night and lost control of his Mokuton.”

Narumi blinked. She’d never heard that before. “Huh...Okay.”

Sanjiro looked to his four teammates. “Pack for a week, meet me at the gates in twenty.” He disappeared in a shunshin. The three remaining men turned to their female teammate to see she was already gone.

“Uh, did anyone else see her leave?” Akito drawled confused.

“You kidding me? I didn’t know she was here until she touched me.” Kenshin grumbled.

“Troublesome.” Tenshi moaned.

  
  


Sanjiro eyed the Kunoichi that sat in a meditative pose at the gates to grounds 44.

“You’re early.” He noted.

Cobalt eyes opened and looked up to his tall frame. “I didn’t want to be late.”

The Hatake hummed before holding a hand out for his newest teammate. She took it and Sanjiro held back his twitch when a jolt went through his body.

Narumi didn’t. She jerked her hand from his and looked down at her palm with wide confused eyes. “Hmm….”She hummed and eyed him with a sharp look. “What was that?”

Sanjiro didn’t answer her and instead looked her over. “Where is your pack?”

The blonde removed a single scroll from her back pouch. “Seal Master.” She deadpanned back before giving a nervous look. “I can...make more storage scrolls for the team. I’m skilled enough to make them chakra and blood locked so no one can get into them.”

The Hatake felt a brow raise. “You would do that? What would you want in return?”

Cobalt eyes looked away from his intense gaze. Sanjiro was surprised when he smelled her nervousness.

“Yes i would. I would ask for nothing. This is to be my team…” She trailed off and nervously played with the end of her long hair. “I’ve been in Konoha for two years, but i haven’t made any friends past simple acquaintances. So i guess if i were to ask anything it would give me a chance to be friends with all my teammates.”

Sanjiro felt a part of his heart go out for the Kunoichi. While they were a sister village, she was a foreigner. He could see why she hadn’t made friends as she didn’t grown up being loyal like everyone else. Yet, he could see just by her status as ANBU that she was. It was part of the entrance tests.

“I can’t promise to be a friend as i am your superior first, but i protect my own.” He held out a hand. “As soon as your name was placed on my team you became one of mine. We are out here to integrate you into this pack. The other will take time, actions, and trust to complete their own versions of friendship with you. For now you have my support.”

Cobalt eyes shot to his hand before looking back into his dark eyes. Sanjiro had to swallow at those big blue eyes of hers. This was not good, but he was an ANBU captain. He could survive an attractive female. Even if he wanted to bathe in her scent.

Soft hands took his own calloused ones. He absently wondered how she kept them soft even with being a skilled Kunoichi.

“Thank you Taichou.”

~~

Narumi snickered at the dumbfound looks on all four of her boy’s faces as she continued to pet the saber tiger resting on her lap. The Forest beast continued to purr as she scraped her nails into his fur.

“Oh come on guys, she’s harmless.” Narumi cooed at the forest beast.

“Special brand of crazy alright.” Tenshi grumbled still dangling from the tree branch he was clinging to. Akito was not far away clinging to some vines. Kenshin was still knocked out from where the Saber tiger had batted him like a toy.

Sanjiro pinched his nose where he was strung up in one of the Kunoichi’s traps. It was just supposed to be a simple training and bonding exercise. He’d ordered Narumi to cut off their access to chakra to simulate chakra exhaustion. Sanjiro would then come in and act as an enemy. The problems arose when they stumbled into the tigress’ den. Kenshin had been knocked unconscious with an unseen swipe of the cat’s tail. Akito and Tenshi had been treed quickly while Sanjiro had raced to help them but fell into one of Narumi’s old traps. Narumi had just stood there watching until she started chuffing and purring to gain the cat’s attention. The tigress had responded to the calm noises before practically falling in love for the uzumaki.

“It’s too bad you’re so big, or i’d take you home. I’m sure Kushina-chan would absolutely adore you and use you to terrorize poor Minato-kun.” She grinned completely on board with the idea if not for the image of Mito’s scolding face.

“It is very wrong that you can look sexy while saying that.” Akito glared.

Narumi just winked at him. Sanjiro just pinched the bridge of his nose once more. He was glad this was the last day of their bonding training. While they’d run simulations all day from dusk to dawn and even night ops, there had been quiet meal times where everyone was encouraged to share their stories.

Hours later they enjoyed one last meal together for their vacation. The men had been sharing old stories of past missions with Narumi and Sanjiro could see how she’d relaxed around them finally. He could even feel himself and his fellow teammates relax around her in turn.

“Ahhhaaah…” Tenshi groaned flopping back “We finally go back to normal mission work tomorrow. I can’t wait to get away. Mother and father have been nagging about marrying again.”

“At least you get a choice.” Kenshin grunted. “My mother has already chosen and signed a marriage contract for my future wife.”

Akito snickered. “This, is why i love my clan, they don’t give a shit. Only the main family is troubled with all that heir nonsense. What about you Cap?”

“That’s right, is the Council giving you any other trouble with the Hatake clan?” Tenshi yawned. “Shikaro-sama said something about meddling old bats pushing the CRA on you and Sakumo.”

Sanjiro growled low. “Over my dead body. Sakumo is a promising shinobi. I will not let them force him to be a stallion. Plus,” He got a sly look on his face. “The brat’s been coming home smelling of a female.”

All three male members perked up. Narumi just rolled her eyes. Men gossiped just as much as women.

“Oh? Who’s the lucky lady?” Akito leered.

“An Inuzuka, if the fur on his pants is any clue. He doesn’t have any wolves with white pelts in his pack.” Sanjiro smirked.

All three men paled. Narumi sat up at their reactions. This would be good. Who had them just as scared as she could make them?

“Tell me he didn’t.” Tenshin whispered.

Sanjiro just grinned.

Kenshin groaned. “He is. Oh kami.”

“What?” Narumi asked excitedly.

“Inuzuka Kaede." Akito grimaced. “Youngest sister to the Current Clan head of the Inuzuka Clan. She may be their youngest, but she is the fiercest of them all.”

“She’s also the only Inuzuka known to pair with a Wolfdog. Normally they are too wild for being a ninken.”

“But Taichou has Wolf partners.” Narumi frowned confused.

“My partners are summons. They have a higher intelligence than the normal wolves. While wild ones are still smart, they still don’t compare to summons who are bred to fight, talk, and act as Shinobi with fur.”

“Ah.” Narumi mumbled. The talked continued for another half hour switching from gossip, to ninjutsu theory and training. When there was a lull Narumi knew she needed to tell her team. She was sure her Taichou didn’t know yet as it was her duty to tell him, but she could tell from being in all four men’s chakra presence for so long that she could tell them.

“Guys, there is one last thing you need to know about me.” She said without taking her eyes off the night sky.

“Go ahead.” Sanjiro said gently as he could with his deep voice.

“Dragon-sama and Hokage-sama are aware of this. Hokage-sama ordered me to inform Taichou. I think it is best thought that my entire team knows so they understand what to do if i am ever captured.”

“That’s logical.” Kenshin nodded with Tenshin and Akito. “What is it?”

“My sister and i have dual citizenship with Konoha and Uzushio for a reason. Hers is only if i ever fall in battle, my burdens will pass to her or her children. Mine is because it is needed due to my status in Konoha.” Narumi took a deep breath before lifting her shirt and chanelling chakra. Her seal appeared and she heard a gasped breath even as she could feel their chakra flaring in surprise. “I am the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. He is my partner and my friend. I’ve had part of him seal within me since i returned to Uzushio since my chakra was compatible and more compatible than Kushina’s. So instead of her, i was Chosen even at being an older candidate. But those early years as an innocent orphaned child allowed me to seek company when my new guardians didn’t have time for me.”

She looked down at the ground without meeting any of their gazes yet. Her smile turned fond.

“The Kyuubi is not just a mass of evil incarnate. He is a Fox that has lived for many many years and seen so much. Humans have twisted him into a hateful furball, but i wore him down. He is my first best friend and now companion. We work together without issues to protect those i call precious. While he can be a bastard, he does everything he can to protect me.”

Cobalt eyes finally gathered the courage to look up. Surprise was still in their eyes, but there was no hate or scorn or fear.

Akito suddenly jump up and pointed at her. “THAT'S WHY THE ANIMAL LOVE YOU!” he accused. “That’s CHEATING Naru-chan!” he whined and fell into a whining mass of childishness.

Narumi blinked at the sudden nickname usage before looking to the three remaining men. Kenshin had his eyes activated and tilting his head at her. “So that’s what was up with your chakra. I was wondering why there were two different colored strands running through your coils.”

“So you are in control of his chakra?” Tenshi yawned.

“Yes. We work together. Because of this, i was actually able to better protect Uzushio from the other nations when they tried to ambush us.”

“That was you?” Sanjiro asked startled.

The blonde turned a little green. “I didn’t like it. The beaches were stained red for months because of my actions, but i will always protect my home. Both of them.”

Sanjiro nodded. “Alright. I assume there are codes Hokage-sama and Dragon-sama have for you?”

“Hai, for emergencies you will inform the Hokage that Kurama’s kit is in trouble.”

“Kurama?” Tenshin asked.

“The Kyuubi. All the Bijuu have names. But you must earn their respect to learn them. You all have earned ours so he allowed me to share it. But yet, he sees me not only as a best friend but as a kit. So Kurama’s kit.”

“Cool.” Akito blinked. “Can we see it? I mean how you two work together?”

Narumi giggled and shook her head. “No, if we go into Kyuubi mode then even the dullest of sensors will be able to feel our chakra across the Elemental Nations as a whole.”

Kenshin paled. “It’s that strong?” Narumi nodded seriously.

“Kurama is the strongest Bijuu for a reason. He holds the most chakra.”

“And it’s all hidden in a slip of a girl like you.” Tenshi huffed shaking his head. “Troublesome.”

Narumi couldn’t help cackling at the pained expression on all their faces, the boys soon joining in. Even Sanjiro chuckled as he eyed their beauty of a teammate. He would have to get the others to hang out with her outside of ANBU. She was too pretty to walk around Konoha alone. He knew there were too many perverts hiding in Konoha’s walls for the Blonde’s safety. He would not admit aloud that it was also an excuse to be closer to her.

~~

Five ANBU stared at the building that once belonged to a black market slave trader. Deer, Bird, and Badger were slowly inching away from Fox who was chuckling darkly.

“Fox.” Hound scolded. “That was not in the mission parameters.”

“It also didn’t say i couldn’t blow it up.” She quipped back.

Hound went silent because she was correct. Their mission was complete, the Ring leader dead and the girls on their way home. Accomplices dead.

“Do you know the term overkill?” Hound asked in return.

“Never heard of it.” Fox’s voice was revealing that she was practically beaming behind her mask innocently.

Hound huffed amused. “Alright little pyro fox, let’s get home.”

“Hai Taichou~” Fox grinned behind her mask before the five ANBU were gone from the hill where they had been observing the burning town that had been the base of the slave trader’s ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Preview, Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This has not been heavily edited, so pardon any mistakes you may see.

“Naru-chan!” Akito glomped the shorter blonde woman, distracting her from the glare the Yamanaka sent the two Chuunin that were trying to hit on her in the middle of the market.

“Akito, you teme! I almost dropped dinner!” She snarled before flipping her teammate, friend, and fellow blonde onto his stomach and pinned a knee into his back. “What have i told you about acting like a child!”

Akito just grinned as he saw the nervous looking Chuunins eyeing the strong Kunoichi wearily.

“Don’t do it in front of the children. My bad habits will rub off on them.”

Naru blinked before sighing and letting the man up. “Pain in the ass i swear. You can help me finish shopping then.”

“Oh! I can, can we also look into updating your wardrobe? I swear all you ever wear is uniforms. It’s not good for you to have so little options.”

The two blondes left, leaving the two chuunin to stare after the pretty blonde woman in confusion. They froze though when they felt two sets of Killer Intent on their backs. Turning they paled at the sight of the Hyuuga and Nara Glaring down at them.

“You’d be smart to run before our captain arrives.” Tenshi informed them.

“Too late.” Sanjiro growled standing at the chuunin’s backs. They yelped and looked into the terrifying glare of Sanjiro Hatake. “Never think of going near Narumi like that again.”

“ _ HAI!” _ The two teens squeaked before scampering away.

Minoru who had just come out of the store he’d popped in while Narumi picked out fresh supplies for dinner, just stared at the four men that had practically traumatized two chuunin for his cute niece.

Humming, the older blonde walked up and flared his chakra for the apparent captain that had remained behind after dismissing his two subordinates.

Cobalt met coal. “Can i help…”Sanjiro trailed off as he met Minoru’s gaze. “Namikaze Minoru correct?”

“Hai. Narumi’s uncle. I saw what you all did there.”

“Narumi’s oblivious to the attention she attracts.” Sanjiro felt an aura surround them. It made him want to fidget as he kept contact with Narumi’s Uncle’s gaze.

“So you are protecting her innocence?”

“Konoha is full of closet perverts. We are protecting her from them.”

“Ah.” Minoru refused to laugh and give it away. “Well, then thank you.” He gave a short bow of his head and went on his way. He couldn’t wait to tell Narumi. There had been much he’d learned over the two years of getting to know his niece. Her way of dealing with perverts was one of them.

~~

“Cap, this is exhausting.” Akito moaned as he sunk further into the water. “She’s everywhere all the time.”

“We can’t keep this up with missions piling up too.” Tenshin groaned.

“Second.” Kenshin moaned as he sunk into the osen healing waters of one of Konoha’s more prestigious hotsprings.

Sanjiro growled low in annoyance. “I know she can handle herself, but it’s like she is too dense to notice when she’s being hit on outside of a mission.”

“You know, she might be doing it deliberately.” Tenshi grumbled. “We ran into her uncle a few months ago, remember?”

“True.” Akito sighed. “What do you think boss?”

“I think-” There was a sudden spike of Chakra and all eyes turned to the wall where the women’s bath was. All four men saw when the peeping tom that had been well hidden was suddenly wrapped in golden chains. He shrieked as he was held up by four chains. Out of the mess of broken fencing came a dripping wet woman. Her only covering being five addition chains wrapped from her chest to her thighs. Standing behind her was the teary eyed form of a preteen redhead girl. Behind her was another blonde that everyone in Konoha knew. Tsunade. Her eyes were blazing in anger but none as cold and fierce as Narumi’s.

Jiraiya was slowly brought down to be eye level, while hung upside down, with the Blonde Uzumaki.

“You know, i have a lot of patience for perverts. Mainly because i know how to deal with them on my own. But this...This was crossing the line. Kushina is thirteen you bastard. You had no right to be peeping in the women’s bath when young girls are present.”

“I didn’t know i swear!” Jiraiya yelped. “I was only trying to see Tsunade….Then i saw you and my dear, did you ever think about staring in a movie? You would be perfect as one of the Lead roles of my newest serieeees!” The Jounin squealed as he was thrown into the air before caught once more by the chains and held in a bruising grip.

“You are a Sage!” Narumi snapped. “Making you a sensor! She is one of your students! You should have known and felt she was in there with us and aborted your perverted mission before it even began!”

Jiraiya was gasping as the chains tightened on him.

“I have half a mind to feed you to my summons! Foxes EAT TOADS!” She snarled as her eyes began to slit and teeth sharpen. Jiraiya paled as he recognized nature energy being pulled upon. Black markings surrounded Narumi’s eyes in elegant shadows and swirls.

“Y-y-you’re a Sage?” He gasped between his own gulps of air.

“Yes, now Toad Sage, if i ever, EVER HEAR ABOUT OR CATCH YOU PEEPING IN KONOHA’S OSENS AGAIN I WILL FEED YOU TO MY SUMMONS AFTER CASTRATING YOU!” She snarled as she roughly shook the Sage.

“ **Am. I. Clear?** ” She growled as she tinged her voice with the Kyuubi’s. Jiraiya was very pale for a man that shouldn’t be with his current reversed position.

“Crystal.” he whimpered.

“Tsunade-san, If you would.” The two blondes grinned. With a flick of her chains the Toad sage was tossed into the air screaming. Tsunade wound up before with a solid punch, launched her perverted teammate from the osen and towards the Hokage Mountain. The resounded  **BOOM** sent cracks up the sides of the mountain from the sage’s impact.

Tsunade dusted off her hands and looked to her distant cousin. “Grandma Mito should have introduced us sooner.” The Senju smirked. “I think we will get along just fine. Do you play poker?”

Narumi giggled even as half her body was still covered by chains while the other two were covered in towels.

“Tsunade dear, you have a nickname for being a legendary sucker. I have one back home for having the luck of the Kamis. Play against me and i’ll take you of everything but your pride.”

Tsunade just grinned. “Oh yeah, good friends. Here, let me buy you a drink while the staff fix the walls.”

“Of course. Kushina-chan come, let’s see if they have any mochi for you to snack on.”

The Four ANBU teammates sat in silence for a while along with the few other Shinobi that hadn’t moved in fear of having that wrath aimed at them.

“Cap?” Akito whispered.

“Hm?” Sanjiro couldn’t voice any more than a hum. He was having a very serious problem of hiding his arousal at that scene.

“I understand Dragon’s warning now.”

“Ah.” Kenshin articulated in agreement.

“I..I think it’s safe to say she can handle herself.” Tenshi whispered.

“Tenshi.” Sanjiro barked firmly.

“Hai Taichou?”

“Get me everything you can on Uzumaki courting.”

“HA?” His three subordinated chorused incredulously. Sanjiro just smirked and stood up to start planning.

“I think i understand where my brother is coming from now. The crazier they are the hotter they are.” Hopping out the Hatake whistled a merry tune as he plotted how to get his teammate to go on a date with him. He trusted his Nara friend and teammate to do the research for the formalities of things. But he was still going to do this right. He knew they were both dancing around their attraction for each other the past three months, now it was time to do something about it.

~~

Narumi felt her face go from pale to tomato red in a matter of ten seconds. She could hear Minoru snickering beside Mito while Minato and Kushina looked on confused.

“W-what?” She stuttered.

“With your permission Narumi-san, i would like to formally ask your permission to begin courting you.”

Mito choked on her laughter and sunk her head into her arms to further hide her snickers. Minoru was more composed and only bit his lip to hold it back.

“B-but you’re my Captain. Isn’t there rules against that?” The blonde asked flustered as those dark eyes continued to warm her from the inside out. She had been avoiding thinking of her once sensei’s uncle that way for as long as possible. Not that the man made it easy. Clean up at rivers, after bloody mission, had become a silent challenge to tease one another without the other catching on. The man had a body to die for and she wanted to climb him very badly. But she had a duty to Konoha, to her precious people’s counterparts…..but he was looking at her like  _ that _ again. She bit her lip and the heat in his eyes doubled as they snapped to her lips then back to her eyes.

“H-Hatake-san.” Mito snickered as she tried not to stumble further in her words. “While Narumi is of the Main family, she is not a child of the first born. There does not need to be such formalities.”

“I think they are still needed. She is a very beautiful woman and deserves the respect for all her hard work and dedication to protect both our homes.”

Mito shrugged and waved them off. “Fine. He’s yours to deal with Naru-chan.”

“Mito!” Narumi whined.

“Just let me know when you set a date. My son will want to know when to plan to make a visit to Konoha. It has been too long since he came anyways.”

“MITO!” Narumi shouted as her face turned completely red.

Sanjiro’s eyes widened at the sight of it. He’d never seen her so flustered before. He smirked before clearing his throat.

“Will i need to wait for an answer, or do you already have one for me?”

Narumi’s cheeks were still painted pink. “W-we can try. No one has…” She stumbled over her words. Sanjiro just took her hand and kissed the back of it, darkening that lovely blush once more.

“Oh, he’s got moves.” Mito stage whispered to Minoru. “Take notes Minato. That, is how you make Uzumaki women swoon.”

“MITO!” Narumi barked embarrassed. Mito just snickered into her teacup.

“So, Can i pick you up tonight at six?”

Narumi’s voice turned soft and vulnerable once more. “H-hai. How..How should i dress?”

“Hm, semi-formal. I would like to make a good impression on you, so the place i would like to take you does have a requirement of no shinobi uniforms.”

“Oh...Okay.” she mumbled and flushed when he kissed her hand once more. 

“Until then Narumi-san.”

“H-hai Taichou-”

“Sanjiro.”

“S-sanjiro-san.” The Hatake smirked before slipping away.

Narumi slowly slid the door closed and just stood there stunned.

Minoru and Mito finally burst out laughing while Minato looked on thoughtfully. Kushina was just beaming at her sister.

“Nee-san! You’ve got a date! He’s handsome too!”

Kushina was a little surprised when her sister didn’t retort back to her, but shrugged it off and returned to her sealing lessons with Mito-oba. Minato was already caught up to her and she couldn’t let him get too far ahead. She was the Uzumaki.

“Naru-chan?” Minoru called to his niece when she hadn’t moved for five minutes. Suddenly the blonde was gone in a blink. “Uh….where did she go?”

Tsunade choked one her sake when she was suddenly holding a small blonde ball of Uzumaki with wild blue eyes.

“Naru-”

“I HAVE A DATE AND HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR HELP ME!” She screamed for the entire bar to hear.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya blinked surprised at the sudden addition to their table.

“Ah, Aniki finally asked you out?” A voice chuckled behind the blonde before he choked on his own sake, when he saw just why his older brother was smitten with his subordinate.

Kaeda smacked her fiance when he wouldn’t stop staring at the new blonde woman.

Narumi blinked. “Sakumo? Sanjiro told me a bit about you.” She eyed the Inuzuka woman who had a white wolf sleeping at her feet. “Kaeda-san?”

“Yo!” The Feral woman flashed sharp fangs.

“Do you know anything about fashion?”

“I was teamed with two Kunoichi that prided their skills as much as they prided in looking good kicking ass.”

“Good.” Suddenly a chain shot out and grabbed her. A moment later all three ladies were gone.

Orochimaru sighed, grabbed Tsunade’s hand of cards and choked. “She should have looked. She would have gotten a sign to flee. Too bad for her, I win.” He laid down his Straight of spades.”

“Damn.” Sakumo sighed rubbing his neck.

When Jiraiya still hadn’t spoken the duo of friends looked to the toad sage to see him still sickly pale.

“Oi, what’s wrong with him.” Sakumo grunted.

Orochimaru snickered in understanding.

“Ah….Narumi traumatized him.” The Snake Summoner hissed a chuckle. “Tsuna’s retelling was quite amazing.”

“Oh….Okay.” The Hatake shrugged. He had no right to comment about his brother having a crazy girlfriend with who the younger Hatake was dating.

~~

Narumi nervously looked herself in the mirror.

The four women behind her were also looking at the complete ensemble. Kaede had taken charge of directing Narumi and Tsunade to her friend’s apartment. From there the Chuunin Kunoichi had snagged their third teammate and taken Narumi shopping. Tsunade had happily supplied the alcohol and gave her opinions on the outfits to counter the two civilian born Kunoichi.

The little black dress Narumi wore was off the shoulder and short sleeved. The front of the skirt just brushed mid thigh while the back kiss the back of her knees. Around the top and bottom hem of the dress, pale orange beadwork decorated the dress to give it color and a shimmer effect. Orange heels with three inches, matched on her feet. Her hair was done in loose curls, coils of it framing her face. The top half of her hair was done up in a bun that had black Kanzashi with orange flowers hanging off of it. Her make up was subtle much to the civilian’s girls jealousy. There had only been touches of Eyeliner and mascara needed to make her eyes pop with a variety of brown shadow for shading her eyes and making them pop naturally.

“I hate you.” Fumiko grumbled. “I want your body.”

“Oh to be a Yamanaka and borrow that bod of yours.” Himari sighed dreamily. “And to think you’ve snagged one of Konoha’s Most eligible Bachelors.”

“Gah, i know it’s so unfair! First tsunade here take Kaito Dan, now Kaeda is engaged to Sakumo, now Sanjiro-san is taken!” Fumiko wailed dramatically.

“Sorry girls. It’s just the good genes.” Tsunade shrugged pushing her breasts up with her crossed arms.

“That doesn’t explain Kaeda though.” Himari snickered at her friend.

Kaeda grinned. “Sakumo isn’t a boob guy. He’s an ass and feral smile guy.”

Tsunade snorted. “That explains it. You went feral on Jiriaya. If i’m not mistaking i saw Sanjiro in the Osen then.”

Narumi groaned but didn’t burry her face in her hands like she wanted. That would just set Fumiko off on a make up rant.

“Well, time to get the rest of the peanut gallery’s opinion.” Tsunade stood and headed downstairs, the other three girls following a second later.

“Tsuna, Kaeda, Fumiko, Himari.” Narumi called out nervously. “Thank you.” She said when they had all turned to look at her. “I haven’t really had any female friends since moving here. Writing to Cousins back home isn’t the same. So thank you.”

“Oh!” Fumiko cooed. “She’s so precious. Himari we can keep her right?”

“Fumi, she’s older than us.”

“So? It doesn’t mean she isn’t any less adorable.”

Himari rolled her eyes while smiling fondly. “What she means is it was no trouble. We’ve heard of you through the grape vine but never ran in the same circles. Maybe we can change that.”

“Ah, i would like that. Maybe we all could even train. You know, an all girls spar?”

“Hell yeah!” Kaeda cheered.

Tsunade chuckled. “Sounds better than the same old spar with my boys.”

A moment later Narumi was alone, she sat down on her bed heavily and let out a long nervous sigh.

**You are over thinking again.**

_ So much is different. Tou-san never mentioned his dad still being alive when he was a teen. Kakashi never mentioned an Uncle… _

**You’ve made ripples. Uzushio surviving might have taken missions that Konoha once took and ended up taking their lives. You never know. We’re here to change things anyways. Do not forget the warhark though. He will be eliminated soon before he does irreparable damage in Ame.**

_ Hai. _ Narumi sighed and grabbed her matching clutch. In it, it held two small scrolls. One for emergency weapons, the other for her money.

Sakumo eyed his brother that was showing his nervousness by only smell. When Kaeda finally came down with her friends, he couldn’t help smiling. She had a pleased smile on her face.

“Your brother owes us.” She grinned.

“I’ll let him know.” With a kiss he escorted his fiance out with her two friends trailing behind.

Tsunade looked at her friend and yearmate. Sanjiro held her honey brown eyes.

“Hurt her, and you’ll face me.”

“If he survives Naru-chan.” Mito muttered into her teacup.

Minoru snickered from where he was filling out a report. The two children were in taking a break from their training for the upcoming CHuunin exams. Plus the Namikaze boys had become a constant staple in the Uzumaki household with the youngests friendships. Minoru had also found a fondness for Mito as they picked on Narumi together.

Sanjiro double checked his pockets after Tsunade had left and his audience had returned to their own business.

“Nee-san!” Kushina said, alerting the Hatake to his date. “You’re so pretty!”

Sanjiro’s coal eyes fell onto Cobalt and immediately stopped breathing all together. There was so much sun kissed skin and long legs and blue blue eyes. His genius brain shut down at the sight of the sun incarnated before him.

“Oh, he stopped breathing.” MIto mused aloud.

Minoru couldn’t fault the younger man. Even he was having trouble. Except his were followed by tears.

“By Kami, she looks just like Seina.” he whispered.

“Oba-san?” MInato asked his father softly.

“Hai, My twin. Kami, i knew she did, but it’s even more so now.”

“I wanna be like her Mito-oba.” Kushina said softly. “I want to have someone look at me like Hatake-san looks at Nee-san.”

“Hm, give it a few years Kushina. You are still young and one day you might see that those types of eyes are closer than you think.” Mito said while eyeing Minato who blushed at seeing her catching him staring at Kushina. Mito just winked while Kushina remained oblivious. Minoru choked a bit at hearing that, but just sighed and gave his son a fond smile.

~~

Narumi was in cloud nine. Sanjiro had escorted her all the way to the restaurant and even already had private seating ready. The food was delicious but the company even better. There was very little talk of work, but much talk of childhoods and dreams. While Sanjiro had a lesser dream to bring his Clan back onto the Council to help improve Konoha, he also dreamed of being the ANBU commander.

“Hm, so if I make Hokage, does that mean i’ll have special visits from my Commander?” Narumi teased around her wine glass. Sanjiro didn’t choke or get flustered. He just flashed some fang.

“If my Hokage Commands it, i would be more than happy to do so.”

A pleased flush rose up into Narumi’s cheeks. “Hm… Well Shinobi aim to please their Kages.”

Sanjiro chuckled heatedly as he held those darkening blue eyes. The walk after dinner to the top of the Hokage mountain cooled both their heat riddled minds, but not enough to stop Narumi from holding on closer to Sanjiro’s arm. Nor did it stop her from accepting the heated kiss he gave her as the sun set around them.

“Took you long enough.” She teased.

“I didn’t want to mess up our working relationship.”

“What changed?” She asked as they sat on a bench to watch the rest of the sunset.

“You charged into the men’s side of the osen, teeth bare and ready to tear out a throat all in order to protect your pup. The chains were a bonus.”

The flush went down to her chest and Sanjiro grinned triumphantly before kissing her once more and memorizing her scent when he buried his nose into her neck.


	3. Author's Note

Hello Lovelies!!!

Thanks to the positive response to this work's preview, I have chosen to continue it and expand the story line as well to give it some more depth.

Because of this, i will be REPOSTING the first chapters when they are ready. I have them done, but i would like to get further along in the story and rewriting what i had planned out, into the detailed version i have planned for it now.

So patience with me as I do some final checks and editing before the Rewritten chapters for Changing History are Posted.

For any of you who are followers of any or all of my works:

If you haven't noticed, yes, I do not have a set schedule, i tend to disappear off the face of the earth for weeks...and at worst months at a time, and probably many other things....

I battle with depression and with that comes lack of motivation. Sometimes i do have motivation but it's like....The engine of a story is stuck on stall for my head. To combat this, i JUMP, or pick something new up. It gives my brain the break it needs to cool down, rest, and restart. That is how i deal with my personal writers block. (seriously you should see just how many different types of fictions i have for just the Naruto Fandom i have half started/ half complete/ only the bare bones of plots/ ect...)

This work is a product of that writer's block distraction. (Yes, it's another TT, but i'm sorry they are so easy to play with and explore and ...i'm rambling. Sorry.) Anyways~~~~

Thank you, you Lovely, Amazing, and Extraordinarily patient followers who stick with me and my craziness that i call story updates.

I'll be going through my Inbox soon to reply to all who have left messages for any of my works!

<3<3<3

~A


End file.
